Half a Picture
by 001001000110
Summary: Hiroshi tries to remove a bug out of Sensei's eye, but some witnesses have mistaken them for doing something else. Clearly they have to fix the misunderstanding and somebody should stop believing just half a picture. Oneshot. Canon. Sensei/Hiroshi friendship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Barakamon.

.

.

.

It was just like any other night, Hiroshi went to Sensei's house to deliver his mother's fine dinner for the newcomer. Frankly he had no idea what was going on in the artist's mind when he decided to live on his own in a pretty much deserted village, with no basic surviving skill to boot. But he guessed that was just an eccentricity people had to deal with most of artist anyway.

"Yo, Sensei. I'ma bringin' yer food."

"Oh, Hiroshi," Sensei looked up from papers he was staring at the moment before. "Come in."

"It's quiet fo' real," Hiroshi said as he looked around. "Naru and other guys ain't no here?"

"No. I was wondering about the same thing though," the black haired young man sighed with a trace of slight fondness in his voice. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Sure thing," Hiroshi nodded and sat in front of the table that had been cleared from Sensei's calligraphy stuff. He placed the stir-fry vegetables and pork on the table and waited for the host to join him.

They ate mostly in silence. Sensei felt a bit perplexed how domestic it felt to have Hiroshi here, eating dinner with him, offering him a comfortable companion he never felt back in Tokyo. He thought with a spark of happiness as he realized that he wouldn't mind to spend his time longer. This village was really nice.

He suddenly choked when he felt his right eye stung. Some bug, most likely mosquito, must have flied into his eye. He put his bowl down abruptly, he tried to rub his eye but it sent a sharp pain on his sense, making him yelp lowly. Hiroshi quickly stood up and approached the older man.

"Sensei, what happened?"

"My eye," Sensei gasped. "Something got into my eye. Could you help me to look at it?"

"Mmm, 'kay."

The high-schooler pried Sensei's hand that clutched his right eye, carefully peering into his face. Sensei's eye was red, a bead of tears prickled at the corner, and slowly down on his cheek, making a wet trail.

"It's mosquito. I'ma gonna remove it, 'kay? Ya better don't move no."

"Okay."

As they were trying to take the bug out, none of them would have ever thought that the very simple event could lead into a series of fantastically ridiculous misunderstanding among the villagers.

The morning after, Sensei was in the middle of trying to do yoga when Hiroshi came to pick the plate he left last night. Sensei was startled that he lost his footing and ended up falling into the floor, hips first. The teen made a fun of him for a while, but soon after he agreed to accompany Sensei visiting the school. It was when they walked down the street and met Tama, along with Miwa, that something weird occurred.

The two girls gave them a strange look before the bespectacled girl asked Sensei in a little shaky voice.

"Sensei, why're ya walking limp?"

"Oh," Sensei blushed a little when he remembered the embarrassing accident. He shrugged in a not so convincing manner. "Just a bit of accident."

"It's 'cause ya did no stretch properly." Hiroshi snickered.

"And whose fault is that?"

Strangely, Miwa also felt rather warm around her neck. "Hiro-nii, whatcha doin' last night?" she asked tentatively.

"Ate dinner at Sensei's."

"And?"

"Go home."

"But last night I got see ya-"

"Hiro-nii," Tama cut her friend with a shaking finger pointing at Hiroshi's shoulder. "That's what on yer shoulder?"

Since the teen was wearing a loose tank top, they could saw few angry red line marks across his left shoulder. He scowled a little as he glanced towards the calligrapher.

"It's Sensei's doin'."

"What's my-" Sensei cut himself when he saw what Hiroshi meant. "You can hardly blame me. I told you to do it gently but you were not listening."

"Yer an adult, Sensei. Sure ya must been used to handle some pain. Ya no hafta claw on me like that did."

"But it hurt a lot! You shouldn't use your fingers at the first place."

"Then whatcha suggest me do?"

"You should've been using your mouth instead."

"Ya sayin' I oughta lick it?"

"Moron. You blow it. Hard."

"I see," Hiroshi said, nodding contemplatively. "Will do that next ti-gurls? Ya 'right?"

But Tama and Miwa were beyond listening as they stared at both males, completely shaken to their core with eyes so wide it looked like they were going to pop out of their head. They mumbled some incoherent words, mostly were parts of Hiroshi and Sensei's conversation.

"...fingers..."

"...mouth..."

"...lick..."

"...blow..."

"Tama? Miwa?" Sensei asked in a concerned voice since the two girls looked like they were going to pass out. "You okay-"

He was cut by Tama yelling and pointing an accusing finger to his face.

"SO YOU REALLY ARE DATING HIRO-NII, SENSEI!"

Sensei stood dumfounded at the dramatic exclamation until what she said had actually been registered in his mind. He could feel his jaw dropped and from the corner of his eyes, he could see that Hiroshi was wearing the same expression.

"WHAT?"

"AIN'T NO WAY!"

"WHY WOULD I DATE HIM?"

"YA OUTTA YER MIND!"

"I GOT SEE YOU LAST NIGHT!" Miwa shouted, effectively silencing the two men. "Ya on Sensei's house, I see yer two kissin'!"

"We were not kissing!" Sensei denied vehemently, his looks was clearly horrified.

"But I got see Hiro-nii so close yer face, Sensei!" Miwa exclaimed, even though a bright red hue was coloring her cheek. "And ya'll got no move really long. That's kissing, surely."

"No, that wasn't!" Sensei had to refrain calling a teenage girl with dumbass. "Something got into my eye so I had Hiroshi to look into it for me. He tried to remove it using his finger, so I ended up clawing his shoulder because it hurt like hell."

Sensei was out of breath by the end of his explanation, but he saw confusion slowly cleared from the girls' face as they tried to recall their earlier conversation using the renewed facts. They both blushed furiously when they realized that was just a misunderstanding, but Tama decided to ask the last thing.

"Then why yer walkin' limp, Sensei?"

"That's Sensei doin' yoga but falls on a backflip 'cause he did no proper stretch," Hiroshi answered and rolling his eyes. "Ya gurls sure idiot are."

"SHUT UP!" They both chorused.

That was why they spent the entire afternoon explaining to the whole village that no, they were not dating and Tama with Miwa just confused. The misunderstanding was finally cleared, but Sensei still felt uneasy. He didn't want Hiroshi to avoid him because of the mishaps, but when the boy brought him another dinner in the evening, he knew that he had been worried for nothing.

Hiroshi was his best friend, and that was the end of the story.

.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
